von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Reise in Deutschland, der Schweiz, Italien und Sicilien
Friedrich Leopold Graf zu Stolberg. Ein und dreißigster Brief. Turin, den 27sten October 1791. Turin, eine der schönsten, ist auch eine der ältesten Städte von Europa. Die Fabel leitet ihren Ursprung von einem gewissen Phetontes, Bruder des ägyptischen Gottes Osiris her, welcher anderthalb tausend Jahre vor Christi Geburt soll gelebt und diese Stadt gegründet haben. Nach seinem Sohne Eridanus nennet sie den großen Strom dieses Namens, den die Römer später Padus nannten, den heutigen Po. Der Name Turin soll nach eben dieser Fabel dem ägyptischen Gotte Apis zur Ehre, dessen vom Volke angebetetes Symbol ein Stier war, der Stadt sein gegeben worden. Gleich als ob die alten Aegypter Griechisch gesprochen hätten! Natürlicher wäre es, dieser Stadt einen griechischen Ursprung zu geben, und ihren alten Namen Taurasia vom Zusammenfluß der Dora mit dem Po, oder von den Wellen des letzteren herzuleiten. Denn die Alten verglichen oft die Ströme, welche sich in zwei Arme theilen, oft aber auch die hohen Wogen eines Stroms, mit Stierhörnern. Merkwürdiger sind die Nachrichten der Geschichte, welche uns lehret, daß diese Stadt unter dem Namen Taurasia, die Hauptstadt Liguriens war, und die erste, welche Hannibal, nachdem er die Alpen erstiegen, eroberte. Der Ruhm dieses großen Mannes wirft mehr Glanz selbst auf Völker, die er überwand, als die Fabel ihnen zu geben vermag. Einige Jahrhunderte später, zu den Zeiten der Cäsarn, sandten die Römer eine Kolonie hieher, und gaben ihr den Namen Augusta Taurinorum. Die Lage von Turin ist außerordentlich schön. Sie hat, wie schon mehrere Reisende bemerkten, Aehnlichkeit mit Dresdens Lage. Der schöne Po krümmt sich um die eine Seite der Stadt, welche von Hügeln und Bergen umgeben ist, die das Auge mit mannigfaltigen Aussichten auf Weinberge, Haine, Lusthäuser und Gärten ergötzen. Ueber nahe Hügel und Berge ragt die schneebedeckte Kette der Alpen in furchtbarer Schönheit hervor, und unter diesen Riesen erheben der Viso und der Rochemelon ihre strahlenden Häupter. Dieser schönen Aussicht genießet man am besten auf dem Wall, nur Schade, daß dieser Spaziergang durch den verschloßnen königlichen Schloßgarten unterbrochen wird. Man erstaunt, den Viso, aus welchem der Po entspringt, so nahe, und zugleich den schon so mächtigen Po zu sehen. Mich verlangt darnach diesen Strom am adriatischen Meer als Mann zu sehen, da seine Jugend so viel verheißet. Unmittelbar vor dem Thore, welches nach dem Po seinen Namen hat, liegt eine Brücke über diesem Fluß, welche aber weder der Schönheit der Stadt noch der Würde des Stromes entspricht. Die Postraße, welche zu diesem Thore führet, ist sehr schön. Die Stadt ist überhaupt nach einem edeln Plan angelegt, die Straßen sind schnurgerade, die Thore in gutem Styl, die Häuser mit Geschmack gebauet. Nach Maßgabe ihrer Höhe sind die Straßen, die Postraße und die neue Straße ausgenommen, nicht breit genug. Die Postraße hat zu beiden Seiten überaus schöne, hohe Hallen unter den Häusern. Das Schloß verspricht nicht viel von außen, die Gemächer sind aber prächtig. Gleich beim Eingange steht in einer Niche die Bildsäule von Victor Amadeus des Ersten zu Pferde. Das Pferd ist von Marmor, der Herzog von Erz. Seine Gestalt ist edel, das Roß aber ist nicht schön. In der Bildergallerie erwartete ich weniger Gemälde von der flanderschen, desto mehr von der italiänischen Schule. Nur von einigen, welche vorzüglich meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, will ich dir etwas sagen. . . . . . Zwischen dem Schloß und der Hauptkirche steht die Kapelle des heiligen Schweißtuchs, in dessen Besitz die Stadt zu sein vermeinet. Sie ist ganz von schwarzem Marmor, die Knäufe der Säulen und die silbernen großen Leuchter, welche allein dem Gebäude Licht geben, sind vergoldet. Heiliges Grauen ergreift einen beim Eingange. Das vermeinte ächte Schweistuch wird beim Antritt der Regierung eines Königes, bei seiner oder des Kronprinzen Vermählung, und auf Bitte großer Herren, welche nach Turin kommen, öffentlich ausgesetzt. Hier ward uns auch eine Monstranz von ungeheurem Werth an Juweelen gezeigt, sie soll die kostbarste von Italien sein, und ist mit Geschmack gefaßt. So wohl mit dem Schloß als der Hauptkirche hängt diese Kapelle zusammen. Mit dem Schlosse hängt auch das große Theater zusammen, welches eins der schönsten von Italien sein soll. In diesem wird nur zur Zeit des Carnavals gespielt, ich habe es also nicht zu seinem Vortheil, und nur beim Schein einer Fackel gesehen. Dennoch ergötzte mich der Anblick, durch den edeln Styl, in welchem es gebauet ist. Man wirft ihm aber vor, daß es nicht akustisch eingerichtet sei, und daß man nur aus einer Loge die Spieler gut hören könne. Das Theater des Prinzen von Carignan ist schön ohne Pracht. In diesem wird die Opera buffa im Sommer gegeben. es wird noch ein drittes Theater hier, und an einem vierten wird gebauet. Weit schöner als das Schloß nimmt sich dicht dabei der so genannte Palast des Herzogs von Savoyen aus mit seiner edeln Fasade von korinthischen Säulen. Nach diesem scheint mir des Prinzen von Carignan Palast der ansehnlichste. Das Zeughaus, an dessen Vergrößerung noch gebauet wird, ist ein schönes, ungeheuer großes Gebäude, welche fünf Höfe einschließet. Die Säle ruhen, gleich gothischen Kirchen, auf großen Säulen. Um jede dieser Säulen sind tausend Musketen in zierlicher Ordnung aufgestellet. Dazwischen stehen Pyramiden, um welche mit großer Eleganz die Pistolen für die Reiterei gereihet sind. Zwischen den Sälen ist ein großer runder Saal; dessen Wände und Säulen prangen mit Trophäen von alten Rüstungen in kriegerischer Pracht. Vor den Thüren dieses Saals stehen wie lebendige alte Krieger, die von der Scheitel bis zur Ferse gewaffnet sind. Das Zeughaus enthält Waffen für hundert und zwanzig tausend Mann. Der Gebrauch der cylindrischen Ladstöcke ist noch nicht eingeführt; doch sind sie alle von Eisen. In einem Nebenzimmer verwahrt man eine ziemliche Anzahl kleiner, leichter Gewehre, welche nach ihrer sich gegen das äußerste Ende erweiternden Oeffnung Tromboni (Posaunen) genannt werden. Der König hat den Gebrauch dieser fürchterlichen, leicht mit sich zu führenden, und daher für Banditen äußerst bequemen Waffen verboten, und alle die im Lande waren, aufgekauft. Sie können mit vielen Kugeln oder mit Kartetschen geladen werden, und schreckliche Verwüstung anrichten. Mit dem Zeughause ist eine Kanonengießerei und ein chymisches Laboratorium verbunden. Das Ganze steht unter der Aufsicht des gelehrten Grafen von Saluzzo, welcher so vielen Antheil hat an der verbesserten Einrichtung der Akademie. Dieser Mann, welcher Kenntnisse eines großen Gelehrten mit kriegerischem Verdienste, seinen Sitten, und altritterlicher Freiheit im Wesen verbindet, stammet von den alten Marchesen von Saluzzo, deren Land, als im sechzehnten Jahrhunderte zween Brüder darum stritten, von dem einen an Frankreich überlassen, bald vom Herzog von Savoyen als Lehnsherrn wieder gefodert, und den Franzosen genommen, dann von Heinrich dem Vierten, Könige von Frankreich, wieder erobert, und im Jahr 1601 an Herzogtum SavoyenSavoyen abgetreten ward. Gleich den ersten Nachmittag fuhr ich mit meiner Frau nach dem Corso. So heißt ein schöner Spatziergang, wo in dieser Jahreszeit alle Nachmittage von fünf bis sechs der Adel hin und her fährt, vielleicht mehr, um sich und seine Equipagen auf dieser stummen Assemblee zu zeigen, als um der schönen Aussicht am Po zu genießen. Nicht so wohl der Natur als der Mode wird hier gehuldiget. Am Ufer des Po stehet dicht bei der Stadt das schöne königliche Schloß Valentin, welches der itzige König dem Oberkammerherrn zu seiner Sommerwohnung eingeräumt hat. Der dazu gehörige Garten ist der Botanik gewidmet. Mit dem Wasser eines aus der Dora geleiteten Kanals, werden durch Schleußen alle Straßen gereiniget. Aus den Straßen fließt es durch Gossen in den Po. Die Stadt ist daher immer sauber. Unter den verschiednen großen Plätzen ist der Platz des heiligen Karls der größte und schönste. Schöne Gebäude umgeben ihn, und geräumige Hallen, auf beiden Seiten. Heute brachten wir den Mittag beim Kriegsminister Marchese von Caranzana, auf seinem Weinberg zu. Von diesem überschaut man das ganze eigentliche Piemont, und einen Theil der Grafschaft Asti. Dicht vor sich sieht man auf einer niedrigern Höhe das königliche Schloß Montecalieri, vor welchem sich zwei rauschende Bäche in den Po ergießen. Der Po schlängelt hier in anmuthigen Windungen, man übersieht einen großen Theil seines Laufs. Die Ebne lacht mit paradisischer Fruchtbarkeit. Aecker, Weingärten, Wiesen und Triften wechseln mit einander ab, die vielen Maulbeerbäume, Obstbäume, fruchttragende Bäume und Pappeln geben der Ebne Schatten und das Ansehen eines Lusthaines. Damit die Fläche dein Auge nicht ermüde, ladet der Po dich ein, seinem Laufe nachzusehen, bis er sich zwischen den fernen Pappeln verliert; und wo die Gegenstände dir zu entschwinden beginnen wollen, da erhebt sich hier die stolze Reihe der Alpen, und dort eine Bergkette, welche die Apenninen mit jenen verbindet. Hier war es, wo Hannibal dem ermüdeten Heere die schönste Ebne Europens zeigte, oder war es nicht hier, so hätte es hier sein sollen. Ich habe dir, meine ich, schon gesagt, daß das Laub wegen des diesjährigen heißen Sommers in diesen Gegenden schon beinahe so falb sei, als es um diese Jahrszeit im nördlichen Deutschland, ja in Dännemark, zu sein pflegt. Die Maulbeerbäume, welche frisches Laub getrieben haben, nachdem man ihnen das erste genommen, sind noch allein mit ganz grünen Blättern bedeckt. Die Blumen prangen noch mit jugendlichen Reizen, und indem ich dir diese Zeilen schreibe, duften neben mir in einem Glase Nelken, Rosen, Gülden-Lack, Levkojen, und doppelte Veilchen, welche der Gärtner für meine Frau unter freiem Himmel pflückte. Die Trauben dieser Gegend sind vortreflich, und von großer Mannigfaltigkeit. Der gewöhnliche Wein des Landes schmeckt den Deutschen nicht, er ist ihnen zu herbe, zu dick oder von widerlicher Süße. Ich habe aber heute weißen und röthlichen vino amabile getrunken, welcher aus den Trauben des Marchese gepreßt worden. Beide waren sehr angenehm, besonders der röthliche, welcher, perlend wie der oeil de perdrix von Champagne, einen lieblichen Hinbeergeschmack mit sanftem Feuer des Weines verband. Die theils weißen, theils weiß und roth marmorirten Trüffeln, welche diesem Lande eigen sind, werden den schwarzen, welche ihnen nicht fehlen, von den Einwohnern noch weit vorgezogen. Aus Piemont haben wir in Deutschland die Trüffelhunde zuerst bekommen. Die Rinder dieses Landes sehen nicht so wild, wie die schweizerischen, geben ihnen aber an Größe nichts nach. Sie sind fast alle hellbraun, oder von falbem Gelb. Die wenigen Ausnahmen sind von der weißgrauen Farbe der polnischen Rinder. Zum Pflügen und zum Ziehen braucht sie der Landmann weit häufiger als die Pferde. Die wagen sind niedrig, und unten sehr stark, ich glaube daß sie, wenn ihnen die Last keinen Ueberschwung giebt, fast nicht umwerfen können. Die rückwärts gebogne Deichsel, an deren obersten Krümmung die Ketten der lastziehenden Rinder befestigt sind, erhebt sich beinahe eine Elle hoch über ihre Hörner. Sie wird also durch die Anstrengung der Stiere hinuntergezogen, und diese laufen nicht, wie manchesmal bei uns die Pferde und Ochsen, Gefahr, durch die auf unebnen Wegen aufwärtsschnellende Deichsel, verletzet zu werden. Die Rinder ziehen allein mit dem Joch, welches ihnen auf dem Halse liegt, und haben keine Seitenstränge. Hier sind die Bauern, wenige Ausnahmen abgerechnet, nicht Eigenthümer, aber alle sind frei. Folgendes ist das Verhältniß in Piemont zwischen den Gutsherren und den Bauern. Jenem gehört der Grund und das Haus. Die ganze Hofstelle, wie wir sagen würden, wird dem Bauern auf drei Jahr verpachtet; die Pachtung wird oft verlängert, aber darf nie auf längere Zeit gemacht werden. Für den Genuß einer solchen Hofstelle, welche casino heißt, giebt der Bauer vom Ertrag der Aecker, des Weins, der rohen Seide, die Hälfte. Doch behält er den ganzen Genuß eines kleinen ihm angewiesenen Theils vom Weinberg, und von einer Anzahl von Maulbeerbäumen. Für das Heu giebt er etwas Geld. Dieses darf er nicht verkaufen, so wenig wie das Stroh, damit er jenes an seinem Vieh verfüttere, dieses zur Streu brauche, das Vieh in gutem Stande, der Acker wohl gedünget sei. Wird ihm in der Städte Nachbarschaft der Verkauf einer Anzahl Fuder von beiden verstattet, so geschieht es unter der Bedingung, daß er Mist aus der Stadt zurück führe. Die Bauern gewinnen viel Geld durch den Handel mit dem Rindvieh. Im Herbst kaufen sie junge Ochsen in der Schweiz, wo sie dann, wegen Mangel des Heues wohlfeil sind. Nach vollbrachter Feldarbeit werden die Ochsen auf der Weide so fett, daß sie solche mit Vortheil verkaufen. Auch verkaufen sie die Kälber sehr theuer, besonders an die Einwohner der genuesischen Küste. Mit einigem Unterschiede findet man im Grunde dieselbige Einrichtung in den andern Staaten Italiens. Sie scheint mir viel gutes zu haben, nur wünschte ich, daß nach dem Beispiel Englands, die Pachten auf längere Zeit geschlossen würden. Beschwerden der Erben, welche meinten, das casino sei zu wohlfeil verpachtet worden, haben zu diesen kurzen Zeitpachten Anlaß gegeben. Zwei und dreißigster Brief. Turin, den 30sten October 1791. Zu den schönsten Orten Italiens, also Europens, gehört gewiß die Höhe, auf welcher, zwei kleine Stunden von Turin, die Kirche la Superga gebauet worden. Diese Höhe beherrschet die ganze Ebne von Piemont, bis dahin wo Alpen und Apenninen ihr Gränze setzen. Die Kirche, welche auf dem Berge steht, ward im Jahre 1706, als die Franzosen Turin belagerten, vom Könige Victor Amadeus dem Zweiten der heiligen Jungfrau gelobet, wofern es ihm gelingen würde die Stadt zu entsetzen. Es gelang ihm mit Hülfe es großen Eugenius, welcher kaiserliche, und des Fürsten von Anhalt, welcher preußischer Völker anführte. Mit der Kirche hanget das große Gebäude zusammen, in welchem nur zwölf Domherren wohnen, die auf der gelobten Stiftung unterhalten werden. Das Ganze hat ein auffallendes Ansehen von Pracht und von Größe. Die Hohe Kirche ist mit einer runden Kuppel gedeckt, zu deren beiden Seiten zwei kleinere Thürme sich erheben. Vor dem Eingang ist ein herrlicher bedeckter Säulengang. Die Kirche hat inwendig die Gestalt eines griechischen Kreuzes, das heißt, eines Kreuzes, welches nicht länger als breit ist. Die Gemählde schienen mir lange nicht so schön, als die drei bas reliefs über den Altären. Das größte über dem Hauptaltar, stellt den Entsatz von Turin vor. Die heilige Jungfrau schwebt mit dem Kinde über dem Heere, welches von Victor Amadeus und Eugen angeführet wird. Die Schönheit der nicht gehäuften Verzierungen, die Säle von weißem Marmor von Carara, und von rothem von Piemont, die Höhe der Kuppel, alles das zusammen macht eine große Würkung. Ob, wie man behauptet hat, einige Fehler gegen die Baukunst begangen worden, vermag ich nicht zu entscheiden; aber ein hoher Grad von Schönheit schließt nicht Fehler aus, und dieser ist ganz gewiß bei einem Gebäude erreicht worden, dessen Anblick das Gemüth des Hineintretenden auf eine große und wohlthätige Art einnimmt. Ueber dem innern Eingang der Kirche steht folgende Inschrift: :Virgini genetrici Victor Amadeus Sardiniae Rex bello Gallico vovit, pulsis hostibus exstruxit dedicavitque. (Der gebärenden Jungfrau im französischen Kriege von Victor Amadeus Sardiniens Könige gelobet; nachdem die Feinde vertrieben worden, erbauet und gewidmet.) Unter der Kirche ist die Begräbnißgruft der Könige. Die Särge sind schön, mit edlen Verzierungen. Sonderbar ist der Gebrauch, nach welchem allezeit der letztverstorbne König in eine besondre Gruft gelegt wird, also dem folgenden wieder weichen muß. Dieser König scheint den Uebelstand dieser Sitte gefühlt zu haben. Er hat seinem Vater, welcher noch die dem Letztverstorbnen gewidmete Gruft einnimmt, einen schönen Sarg machen lassen, dessen Inschrift mit den Worten anfängt: Sempiternae memoriae et quieti. -- (Ewigen Andenken und ewiger Ruhe gewidmet.) Die Domherren haben eine trefliche Bibliothek, welche vorzüglich reich an Kirchenvätern, auch mit klassischen Schriftstellern und Werken der Neuern gut versehen ist. Wir begnügten und nicht die große Aussicht von der Terrasse zu sehen, sondern stiegen den schmalen Windelgang hinauf, bis an die enge Oeffnung der höchsten Kuppel, wo wir mit Einem Blicke einen der größten Schauplätze der Natur, Piemonts Ebne, die Windungen des Po, den ganzen schimmernden Kreis der Alpen, mit strahlendem Schnee bedeckt, und eine Kette der Apenninen übersahen. Kein Wölkchen trübte den Horizon. Diese blendende Klarheit der Schneegebürge nahm uns den Blick auf die Kuppel von Mailand, welche man von hieraus zuweilen sehen kann; aber wir sahen schönere und größere Gegenstände rund um uns her. Der Lage nach zu urtheilen, glaubten wir in der großen Alpenreihe den Montblanc zu erkennen, unser Führer wußte uns darüber keine Auskunft zu geben. Daß man diese Schneegebürge hier nicht als entfernte Gränze des Horizons sehe, sondern daß sie als Hauptgegenstand in fruchtbar blendender Nähe einen großen Theil des Horizons einnehmen, bedarf ich dir nicht zu sagen. Unter uns lag Turin, dann Rivoli, viele Städte, Flecken, Dörfer und Schlösser; wie auf einer Landcharte. Alles was Menschenhand hervorbringt, scheint von oben her nur vorgestellt zu sein, nur die Natur steht in ewig jungem Leben da. In ihrer Kraft thürmten sich Gottes Mauern, die Alpen; in seiner Schöne wand sich zwischen lachenden Gefilden der Po. La Veneria ist das größte Lustschloß des Königes. Es liegt etwa anderthalb Stunden von der Stadt. Hier bringt die königliche Familie alle Frühjahre funfzig Tage zu. Die Kirche ist schön. Im Schloß sind schöne Zimmer, der Garten ist sehr groß, aber ganz im französischen Geschmack, und vermuthlich von le Notre, welcher in Turin gewesen, angelegt. Die Orangerie ist ein edles Gebäude, in dieser Woche waren die Pomeranzenbäume erst wieder hinein gebracht worden. Gleichwohl haben wir kalte Herbsttage gehabt, und der Reaumürsche Thermometer soll in Frühstunden mehrmalen nur fünf Grad über dem Eispunkt gestanden haben, und heute früh um sieben Uhr nur zwei Grad. Der Graf Morozzo hat uns das Gebäude der Akademie, deren Director er ist, und das hohe Observatorium gezeigt. Von diesem übersieht man, nächst der ganzen Stadt, welche zu Füßen liegt, die Gegend weit umher. Mit frohem Staunen ließen wir uns vom Grafen, der sehr bekannt mit der Gegend ist, die ganze ungeheure Alpenkette zeigen, welche an den Gränzen von der Provence und dem Dauphiné anfängt, dann in verschiednen Richtungen Savoyen von Piemont, und von Wallis theilt, sich unter Graubünden wegzieht, und Tirol von Italien trennet. Der Graf Morozzo zeigte uns auch das Modell eines kleinen Thurmes, welcher auf das Gebäude der Akademie soll gebauet werden. Das convexe oben ganz spitze Dach, soll so eingerichtet werden, daß es sich durch Hülfe einer leicht zu regierenden Maschine rund umher wird können drehen lassen. Man wird alsdann, ohne Verrückung der Sehinstrumente, durch wenige Oeffnungen des Daches, den ganzen Himmel mustern können. Heute Vormittag bin ich dem Viktor Amadeus III. (Sardinien)Könige und dem ganzen königlichen Hause in Montecalieri vorgestellet worden. Der König, ein Greis von fünf und sechzig Jahren, hat ein frisches Alter. Er wird von allen Unterthanen verehrt und geliebt. Diese Gesinnungen verdient er durch einen edeln Charakter und durch Treue in Verwaltung der Regierungsgeschäfte. Der Prinz von Piemont, (Kronprinz) scheint ein feuriger Mann zu sein, dem schon itzt die Angelegenheiten des Landes am Herzen liegen. Die Höflichkeit, mit welcher der Adel dieses Landes Fremde aufnimmt, ist auch dem königlichen Hause eigen. . . . . . Das Museum der Universität enthält viele Merkwürdigkeiten. In der schätzbaren Sammlung von Antiken ist ein schlafender Amor von weißem Marmor, in kindlicher Lebensgröße, außerordentlich schöne. Er liegt mit nachlässiig hangenden Flügeln auf einer Löwenhaut, und das linke Bein unter sich geschlagen. Sanftes Leben des Schlafes athmet aus der ganzen Gestalt des schönen Knaben. Zwo ägyptische sitzende Figuren, deren eine die Göttin Aeluros mit dem Katzengesicht, die andre wahrscheinlich einen Priester vorstellt, scheinen aus dem höchsten ägyptischen Alterthum zu sein. . . . . . Das Münzkabinet enthält schöne Münzen aus dem Alterthum. Die Bibliothek der Universität besteht aus fünf und funfzig tausend Bänden, und hat über zweitausend Manuscripte. Unter den letztern ist ein Plinius aus dem funfzehnten und ein Dante aus dem vierzehnten Jahrhundert vorzüglich schön. Der Plinius ist mit saubern Bildern, welche dem Inhalt angemessen sind, geschmückt. Unter den gedruckten Büchern ist ein Bibel von elf Bänden in Folio, in vier Sprachen, in der hebräischen, chaldäischen, griechischen und lateinischen. Philipp der Zweite, König von Spanien, hat sie einem Herzog von Savoyen geschenkt. Ich glaube nicht je einen so schönen Druck gesehen zu haben. Verschiedne Merkwürdigkeiten in und um Turin habe ich nicht besuchen können. Nicht nur der Hungerharke einer gewissen Art und Reisenden, welche aus dem Reisen ein Gewerbe machen, sondern auch dem vernünftigen Nachleser habe ich manches zurück gelassen. Ich habe weder das Landschloß Stupinigi, welches sehr gelobt wird, noch den Weinberg der Königin gesehen. In der Stadt nur einige Kirchen, und diese nur flüchtig. Die Stadt ist sehr volkreich. Es wimmelt selbst itzt auf den Straßen, da doch der Hof, des Adels größter Theil, und der Ferien wegen viele Geschäftsmänner und Studenten, deren Zahl sich auf dreitausend beläuft, abwesend sind. Im Winter wird die Bevölkerung der Stadt auf beinahe hunderttausend Menschen geschätzt. Die hohen Hallen, welche die Poststraße und verschiedne andre schöne Straßen zieren, sind mit Kramladen angefüllt. Die Zahl der Krämer und Handwerker, welche ihre Schilde aushängen, ist außerordentlich groß. Auf den großen Plätzen der Stadt versammelt sich das Volk häufig, um Künste der Taschenspieler zu sehen, oder einem Marktschreier zuzuhören, der mit einem Affen auf einem hohen Gerüste steht. An den Affen, welcher die Rolle eines Kranken spielt, wendet er sich bei Anpreisung seiner Mittel, äffet aber eigentlich das Volk, dem er sie diese Art anschwatzt. Nicht sowohl des Marktschreiers possierliche Würde, welche zu seinem Amte gehöret, fiel mir auf, als der stille Ernst des ihn angaffenden Volks. Ich glaube dennoch, nicht sowohl, daß sie ihn für einen großen Wundermann halten, sondern vielmehr, daß sie ihn als eine Virtuosen von besondrer Art ansehen. Alles, was auf irgend eine, auch entfernte Art mit dem Schauspiel verwandt ist, wird von den Italiänern als eine sehr wichtige Angelegenheit behandelt. Was, wo ich nicht irre, Cicero von den Griechen seiner Zeit sagte, fiel mit schon mehr als einmal bei diesem Volke ein: Natio comoeda est. Sieben und dreyßigster Brief. Mailand, den 15ten November 1791. Auf unserm Wege von Padua hierher besuchten wir vorgestern die große Karthause, die eine kleine deutsche Meile von jener Stadt entfernt ist, und nah an der Landstraße liegt, von welcher eine sehr schöne Allee lombardischer Pappeln zu ihr führt. Nirgends sah ich Bäume dieser Art so schön. Das Gebäude macht schon von weitem einen Eindruck von seiner Größe, welcher zunimmt, wenn man in der Nähe seine zwar gothische aber auffallende Pracht ansieht. Sie ward gegen das Ende des vierzehnten Jahrhunderts von Giovonni Galeazzo Visconti, erstem Herzoge von Mailand, erbauet, dessen Sarg in der Kirche steht. Sein Bildniß liegt, in weißem Marmor gehauen, auf dem Sarge, neben ihm steht die Bildsäule von Francesco Sforza. Die Fasade der Kirche ist von weißem Marmor, mit vielen geschmacklosen bassi rilievi geschmückt. Die Arbeit der meisten ist roh, und sie stellten in seltsamen Gemisch Gegenstände der heiligen und der weltlichen Geschichte vor. Diese letzteren verrathen zum Theil eine große Unwissenheit. Ich sah Alexanders Medaillon mit der Ueberschrift: Imperator Alexander magnus, und las über einem andern Kopfe: Magnus Pompejus Thessaliae Rex. Die Kirche ist von ungeheurer Pracht und Größe. Sie hat siebzehn Altäre, deren jeder, wo ich nicht irre, mit einem Gemählde gezieret ist. Einige dieser Altäre von weißem Marmor sind mit außerordentlich schöner mosaischer Arbeit von buntem Marmor, Jaspis, Onyx, Lapis Lazuli u. s. w. künstlich ausgelegt. Unter den Gemählden ist ein großes von Perugino, dem Meister Rafaels. Der vorige Kaiser hat dieses Kloster den Karthäusern genommen und Cisterziensern eingeräumt. Die ganze Gegend zwischen Pavia und Mailand, ist eine vollkommene Fläche, welche das Auge noch mehr ermüden würde, als sie würklich thut, wenn sie nicht mit ziemlich vielen Bäumen bepflanzt wäre. Der Landstraße zur Seite fließt, oder steht vielmehr auf diesem flachen Lande, ein Kanal, der den Ticino mit dem Po verbindet. Er ist zur Zeit Philipps des Dritten Königs von Spanien, gegraben worden. Auf dieser Ebne erhielten die Kaiserlichen unter Karl des Fünften Regierung im Jahr 1525, nicht fern von der Karthause, den berühmten Sieg über die Franzosen, in welchem Franz der Erste gefangen ward. Mailand ist eine sehr alte Stadt. Sie ward ohngefähr vierhundert Jahr vor Christi Geburt von Galliern, welche die Tuscer am Ticino überwunden und vertrieben hatten, gegründet. Sie war die Hauptstadt des Volks der Insubrer, und schon zu Polybius Zeiten von ansehnlicher Größe. Zur Zeit des Trajans ward sie unter die römischen Municipalstädte gerechnet, und schon damals blühten in ihr die Wissenschaften. Man rechnet hundert und vierzig tausend Einwohner in der Stadt, und im vorigen Jahr zählte man im östreichschen Antheil des Landes und in Mantua, eine Million dreimal hundert und zehntausend Menschen. Die Zerstörung der Stadt von Friedrich dem Ersten mit dem rothen Bart, vertilgte auch die Alterthümer, von denen nur sechzehn ungeheure Säulen eines dem Herkules geweiheten Tempels übrig sind. Die hiesige Domkirche hat Giovanni Galeazzo Visconti bauen lassen. Sie ist von ungeheurer Größe, nach der Peterskirche in Rom und der Paulskirche in London, die größte in Europa. Ihr Anblick ergreift den Hereintretenden, und er wird nicht durch falschen Flitter, wie in so vielen Kirchen, gestört. Die Schätze der Kirche sind von unsäglichem Werth. Silber, Gold, Perlen und Edelstein machen sie, wie man behauptet, zur reichsten in Italien, nach der in Loretto. Mich interessirten nur die silbernen Statuen von Ambrosius und Carlo Borromeo, diesen beiden großen, wahrhaftig heiligen Männern, welche Wohlthäter des Landes und der Menschheit waren. In der Kirche Santa Maria della Grazie sieht man schöne Gemählde. Die Krönung mit Dornen, von Titian, steht an einem dunkeln, und die heilige Jungfrau mit dem Kinde Jesus an einem so finstern Orte, daß man fast nichts davon sehen kann. Seht schön ist ein Paulus von Gaudentio di Ferrara. Neben der Kirche zeigt man im Refectorio der Dominikaner, das große Abendmahl von Leonardo da Vinci, ein ehemals vortrefliches Gemählde in Fresco, welches nach vermeßnen Pinzelzügen eines Mahlers, der es zu erneuen sich erkühnte, noch viele schätzbare Spuren seiner ursprünglichen Schönheit trägt. Sie erhellen deutlicher in einer schönen Kopie dieses Gemähldes von Joh. Bapt. Bianchi, in der ambrosianischen Bibliothek. Die ambrosianische Bibliothek, welche Karl Friedrich Borromeo, Erzbischof von Mailand, und Neffe des großen Carlo Borromeo gestiftet hat, verdienet vorzüglich die Aufmerksamkeit der Reisenden. Ich begreife nicht, wie Addison bei Gelegenheit dieser Sammlung den Italiänern vorwerfen konnte, daß Bücher das geringste in ihren Bibliotheken wären. Gereicht es ihr zum Vorwurfe, daß neben ihr auch herrliche Gemählde gezeigt werden? Die Sammlung der Bücher ist sehr groß, und besteht aus vierzehntausend Manuscripten, und ungefähr vierzigtausend Bänden gedruckter Bücher. Jene, welche den eigentlichen Schatz ausmachen, und unter denen ich eine lateinische Uebersetzung des Josephus sah, die dreizehnhundert Jahr alt sein soll, sind in einem besondern Zimmer; diese in einem großen länglichen Saale geordnet, welche nur auf beiden schmalen Seiten von oben erleuchtet, und gleichwohl seht hell ist. Auf diese Art wird ein Platz erspart, welchen die Fenster in unsern Bibliotheken nehmen. Ohne so viel Licht zu geben, als diese gegen einander über angebrachten hohen Fenster. Die Bibliothek steht alle Tage vier Stunden lang zum öffentlichen Gebrauch offen. Die Sammlung der Gemählde enthält unter andern eine große Originalzeichnung von Rafaels Schule von Athen, mit schwarzer Kreide von ihm selber gemahlt. Sie hat sich sehr wohl erhalten. Unter den andern hatten für mich einen vorzüglichen Reiz: eine heilige Familie, von Titiano, eine Magdalena von demselben Meister, und sein eignes von ihm gemahltes Bild; Johannes der Täufer als ein Kind der ein Lamm liebkoset, von Bernardino Luino (ein allerliebstes Stück) und eine halbe weibliche Gestalt mit einer kleinen Urne von eben diesem Mahler. Auch zeigt man zwo auf ein Bret geklebte jugendliche Zeichnungen; die eine ist von Andrea del Sarto, die andre von Rafael. Diese stellt zween Männer zu Pferde vor; beide Zeichnungen verheißen schon die großen Mahler. Zu der ambrosianischen Bibliothek gehört auch ein Saal mit Gypsabgüssen der vornehmsten Statuen des Alterthums, und einiger von Michel Angelo. Ein großes von den Künstlern sehr geschätztes Werk des Leonardo da Vinci, in zwölf Foliobänden, wird auch hier aufbewahrt. Es soll die außerordentlichen anatomischen, optische, mechanischen, geometrischen und architektonischen Kenntnisse zeigen, welche dieser große Mahler zur Vollendung der Kunst mit seltnem Fleiß studieret hatte. Das ehmalige Kollegium der Jesuiten, welches noch itzt ein berühmtes Gymnasium ist, hat einen viereckigen Hof, um welchen ein doppelter Säulengang läuft. Der unterste ist von dorischen Säulen, von ionischen der oberste. Diese Säulengänge, welche schon hier bei verschiednen Gebäuden gefunden werden, sind nicht nur schön, sondern auch wegen ihres Schattens im Sommer angenehm. Man wundert sich, in den Städten Schatten zu finden, welcher durch so kostbaren Bau hervorgebracht wird, da die Italiäner bei ihren Landhäuser so wenig für Schatten sorgen. Dieser Widerspruch löset sich durch ihre Sitte, welche sie verführt, die heiße Jahrszeit in der Stadt zuzubringen. Am Ende des Herbstes gehen sie aufs Land, mehr aus Gewohnheit als um die Natur zu genießen, und kommen im December in die Stadt zurück. Der Winter, der in diesem Lande paradisische Frühling, und der Sommer, dessen Gluhten sie unter dem Schatten dunkler Haine und am Ufer der Bäche vermeiden könnten, werden in der traurigen Stadt zugebracht. Erkünstelter Zeitvertreib soll dann die Stelle sanfter und veredelnder Naturfreuden vertreten. Aber der bunten Schaar erkünstelter Freuden hinket die Langeweile nach, und wo diese mit jenen zu einer Thür hinein gehet, da fliehen alle wahren Freuden, auch die, welche häusliches Leben gewährt, es dringen Thorheiten und Laster in die Häuser hinein, mit ihrem ganzen Gefolge von Elend. Wir kommen eben aus der Kirche Santa Maria del Celso. Vor dem Eingange stehen in Nischen schöne Bildsäulen aus weißem Marmor, Adam und Eva. Die Schlange hat einen Weiberkopf und Brüste, hinter der Eva windet sich um den Baum der Verführerin langer Schlangenleib. In der Kirche sind einige schätzbare, auch einige mittelmäßige Gemählde. Ihre Zierde ist die Kopie eines Rafaels. Es stellt die heilige Jungfrau mit dem Kinde Jesus unter einem Palmbaum vor. Das Kind spielet mit dem kleinen Johannes. Joseph beugt sich über Maria hinüber. Das Original ist der seligen Kaiserin Maria Theresia gesandt worden, diese Kopie ist von einem deutschen Mahler aus dem Tirol, Martin Noller. Wenig geschätzte Originale würden mir so lieb sein, als diese Kopie, so viel athmet sie von rafaelischer, himmlischer Begeisterung. Unaussprechliche Unschuld und Adel spiegeln sich in den Zügen der schönen Maria, und das Jesuskind habe ich nie schöner vorgestellt gesehen, nie mehr von der göttlichen Holdseligkeit, deren Nachahmung Rafael besser, als jedem andern gelang. Auch der kleine Johannes, und die edle Gestalt Josephs, sind ganz Rafaels werth. Dicht bei den spielenden Kindern steht ein Stieglitz unter Blumen. Rafael machte nichts mit gedankenloser Hand. Dieser tief sinnende, fein empfindende Mahler wußte, daß in einem Gemählde nichts gleichgültig, daß überflüssige Zierde unzeitig, störend sei. Diese Blumen duften nicht umsonst, dieser Vogel ist ein Vogel guter Bedeutung. Die Nähe des göttlichen Knaben athmet Ruh und Leben auf die ganze Natur, Blumen sprossen vor seinen Tritten auf, und Vögel verlieren ihre Schüchternheit. Diesem Rafael gegenüber hängt ein Leonardo da Vinci: die heilige Anna, Mariens Mutter, weiche das Kind Jesus liebkoset. Das Kind ist sehr schön. Voll mütterlicher Freude steht Maria hinter ihrer Mutter. Die gute Idee ist wohl ausgeführt, aber der nahe Rafael druckt auch in der Kopie den Leonardo, man kehrt zu jenem zurück, ohne bei diesem verweilt zu haben. Wir sind im Begriff in den Wagen zu steigen, um noch heute Lodi zu erreichen. Die Zeit und die Fülle der Gegenstände in Italien drängen uns. Sonst hätte ich noch manches hier besucht, unter andern das Seminarium, das helvetische Kollegium, beides Stiftungen des großen Carlo Borromeo, das große Hospital, den erzbischöflichen, den erzherzoglichen Palast, die Pforte, deren Eingang der heldenmüthige Ambrosius dem Theodosius wehrte, wofern sie würklich noch dieselbe ist, und einige Kirchen. Acht und dreyßigster Brief. Parma, den 19ten November. 1791. Den Abend des Tages, an welchem wir Mailand verlassen hatten, erreichten wir Lodi. Die breite Landstraße führt in gerader Linie durch die von vielen Kanälen durchschnittne, fruchtreiche Ebne. Ueberall im Mailändischen bezeichnen gepflanzte Bäume die Abtheilung der Aecker. Ich sah hier lange nicht so viel Maulbeerbäume, als im sardinischen Antheil von Mailand, aber viele Weiden und Pappeln. Die Regierung ermuntert, oder befiehlt, das Anpflanzen der Bäume, um die ungesunde Luft weniger schädlich zu machen. Mailand ist eine trefliche Provinz für das Haus Oestreich, seine Aecker bringen ihren Eigenthümern viele Einkünfte, aber ich begehre nicht dort zu sein. Die unübersehbare Fläche ermüdet Auge und Herz, man findet selten einen großen Baum, dessen Schatten einlüde, selten irgend eine von denen Reizen der Natur, die sie aus freier Willkühr anbeut, alles ist durch Anbau gebildet worden. Und diese reichen Gefilde sind, wie ich höre, mehrentheils das Eigenthum des Adels. Zwar ist der Landmann nicht leibeigen, aber auch nicht Besitzer. Er arbeitet theils als Tagelöhner, theils für die Hütte, welche er bewohnt. Dieser Einrichtung schreibt man den häufigen Straßenraub zu. Zögen die Banditen, wie in manchen andern Gegenden, theils in Schaaren, theils einzeln, vom Raube lebend, umher, so würden sie der thätigen Wachsamkeit österreichischer Regierung in diesem flachen Lande nicht entrinnen. So aber sind die Straßen desto unsichrer, da die Räuber der Gelegenheit wahrnehmen, und nach verübter That, in wohl bekannter Gegend ihre Hütten in der Nähe finden, wo es schwer ist, ihnen nachzuspüren, weil sie sich äußerlich durch nichts von den andern Einwohnern unterscheiden. Bei Tage hat man nichts zu fürchten; im Dunkeln ist diese große Straße nicht sicher. Der Adel hat auch große Gewalt in den mailändischen Städten. Zehnmänner, oder Zwölfmänner aus ihm, vertreten die Stelle des Magistrats, welcher in andern Ländern aus der Bürgerschaft genommen und von ihr gesetzt wird. Die Verwaltung der ansehnlichen Einkünfte aller Armenhäuser, Hospitäler xc. ist in den Händen des Adels. Eine solche Einrichtung hat ihre auffallenden Uebel, drückt den Bürgerstand, macht den Adelstand gehässig, vielleicht auch zuweilen mit Recht. Ungefähr eine Meile diesseits Mailand sahen wir hinter uns und der Stadt die Alpen ihre Häupter hoch empor heben, ein Anblick, welcher uns auf dem Blachfelde, dessen wir herzlich müde waren, desto mehr erfreute. Lodi ist nicht das alte Laus Pompeja, welches von Galliern zuerst gegründet ward, und wohin der Vater des Pompejus eine römische Kolonie führte. Diese alte Stadt ward im zwölften Jahrhundert von den Mailändern zerstört. Als Friedrich Barbarossa Mailand dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hatte, baute er das itzige Lodi an der Adda, nebst einem festen Schlosse, auf einer Anhöhe, welche sich kaum sichtbar erhebend, doch wohl in diesem Blachfelde die höchste sein mag. Die Stadt ist artig gebauet. Büsching sagt, sie habe im Jahr 1773 über sechzehntausend Menschen in sich enthalten. Sie liegt etwa eine halbe Meile von der alten, welche itzt Lodi Vecchia genannt wird. In Lodi und in der Landschaft, welche nach ihr heißet, wird der bekannte Käse gemacht, den man mit Unrecht Parmesankäse nennet. Am sechzehnten reisten wir den Vormittag nach Piacenza. Die ganze Gegend war der zwischen Mailand und Lodi gleich. Das Hornvieh war alles von einer schwarzbraunen Brandfarbe. Gefleckte Rinder habe ich in Italien noch nicht gesehen. Die Schafe sind groß, alle weiß, und mit hangenden Ohren. Die Schweine alle schwarz, auch die indischen Hüner. Auf einer fliegende Brücke fuhren wir über den Po, hinter welchem sich die Stadt mit edlem Ansehen erhebt. Von ihrer gefälligen Lage an den Ufern dieses sehr breiten Stromes gaben ihr die Römer, welche sie im Jahr 569 nach Roms Erbauung, unter dem Consulat des P. Cornelius Scipio und Tib. Sempronius Longus gründeten, und zugleich eine Kolonie hinsandten, den Namen Placentia. Bald nachher ward sie im zweiten punischen Kriege von den Karthagern verbrannt, und von den Römern wieder erbauet. Zu Cicero's Zeit war es eine Municipalstadt. Als Cäcina sie im Kriege des Otho gegen Vitellius belagerte, ward ihr Amphitheater, welches vor der Stadt stand, in Asche gelegt. Sie erduldete wieder eine schreckliche Belagerung von Totila, König der Gothen. Alboin, König der Longobarden, nahm sie ein im Jahr 570 nach Christi Geburt. Nach Karl des Großen Zeit fiel sie unter die Herrschaft der Könige von Italien. Sie ward nachher von den wechselnden Schicksalen der Gibellinen und Guelfen ergriffen; dann von den Geschlechtern der Scotti, Turriani, Visconti, von Frankreichs Königen und von Päpsten beherrscht. Papst Paul der Dritte, aus dem Hause Farnese, belehnte seinen natürlichen Sohn, Peter Aloysius Farnes mit den Herzogthümern Parma und Piacenza. Philipp der Fünfte, König von Spanien, heirathete eine Erbprinzessin dieses Hauses, und seinem jüngern Sohne Don Philipp, Vater des itzigen Herzogs von Parma und Piacenza, wurden diese Länder, welche theils in Händen von Oestreich, theils von Savoyen waren, durch den Aachner Frieden 1748 abgetreten, nachdem Don Philipps ältester Bruder Don Carlos sie vier Jahr lang, von 1731 bis 1735, da er König von Neapel und Sicilien ward, besessen hatte. Die Stadt Piacenza ist inwendig nicht so schön, als ihre Lage, wenn man sie von jener Seite des Po ansieht, verheißet, und sie scheint ziemlich wüste. Im Dom ist die Kuppel ganz von Guercino bemahlt. Die Augustinerkirche ist schön, besonders ihre Fasade, an welcher itzt gebauet wird. In der Sakristey wird eine sehr schöne Arbeit, die ein Deutscher gemacht hat, aufbewahrt. Aus Einem holz hat er Christum am Kreuz mit einer sehr großen Menge von Menschen, deren einige zu Pferde sind, ausgeschnitzt. Die Figuren sind schön, einige, wegen des Lebens und der Freiheit der Gestalten, meisterhaft. Unter diesem Stück ist, und wo ich nicht irre, aus demselben Stück Holz, die Geburt Christi abgebildet. In der Kirche des heiligen Sixtus hängt über dem Hauptaltar eine Kopie von dem schönen Rafael in der Gallerie von Dresden, Maria mit dem heiligen Kinde, auf der Erdkugel stehend. Auf einem öffentlichen Platze stehen zwo eherne Bildsäulen zu Pferde, von zween farnesischen Fürsten. Die Männer scheinen mit besser als die Pferde gerathen zu sein. Der Künstler wollte diese mit Feuer und Kraft beleben, und suchte einen Ausdruck von Wildheit, welcher minder schwer zu erreichen ist, als sanftes Leben, und, wenn er verfehlt wird, die Ansprüche des Meisters, statt sie gelten zu machen, desto sichtbarer vereitelt. Indessen sind diese Bildsäulen nicht ohne Verdienst, und zieren den Platz. Unfern von Piacenza ergeußt sich in den Po die Trebia, welche berühmt ward durch Hannibals zweeten Sieg über die Römer. Vorgestern verreisten wir aus Piacenza, brachten aber zween Tage zu auf unserm Wege hierher. Die ausgetretnen Flüsse hatten die Straße sehr verderbt, und in Borgo San Domnino, wo wir den Mittag ankamen, erfuhren wir, daß die nächste Fähre sich nicht über den angeschwollnen Taro wagen würde. Wir mußten im Städtchen die Nacht bleiben, wo wir nach hiesiger Landesart ein erträgliches Wirthshaus fanden, so unrein ein solches uns auch in Deutschland würde geschienen haben. Es regnete die Nacht so stark, daß wir gestern einen Umweg machen mußten, um eine andre Fähre zu erreichen, aber auch hier war der Fluß so hoch und so reißend, daß wir fünf Stunden in einem schlechten Wirthshause des Dörfchens Porto Grugno, am Ufer des Taro, verweilen, und erwarten mußten, vielleicht einige Tage dort zu bleiben. Aber der Strom nahm merklich ab, wir fuhren über, und erreichten diese Stadt. Das Land der Herzogthümer Parma und Piacenza ist nicht völlig so flach wie Mailand, auch mit mehr Bäumen bepflanzt, unter welchen zwar viele verstümmelte, aber doch auch einige sind, denen man ihren freien Wuchs gelassen. Unter andern große Eichen und Pappeln. Die fruchtbaren Felder scheinen mit Fleiß bearbeitet zu werden. Auffallend war es uns hier, und schon im Piemontesischen gewesen, junge Leinsaat in diesem Monate zu sehen, da doch diese zarte Pflanze in Deutschland oft von den Nachtfrösten des Frühjahrs leidet. Auch diese Straße ist bei Nacht nicht immer sicher. Ohngefähr eine Meile diesseits Piacenza sahen wir einen Schädel in einem eisernen Käficht, den man an einem Baum befestigt hatte, um andern Räubern einen Schrecken einzujagen. Gestern war die Luft außerordentlich milde, und es wehte ein lauer Südwind, welche beängstigend, und eine Anwandlung des Scirocco war, dessen Hauch in Afrika manchesmal tödtlich, von dort herüber wehend den Sicilianern und Neapolitanern im Sommer äußerst beschwerlich ist, und sich bis an die Alpen hin fühlen läßt. Die Stadt Parma soll sehr alt, von Etruscern gegründet, dann von Galliern sein besessen worden. Im Jahre Roms 569, unter den Consulat des M. Claudius Marcellus und Q. Fabius Labeo, 184 Jahr vor Christi Geburt, ward eine römische Kolonie hingesandt. Als nach den Verwüstungen Italiens unter dem dritten Triumvirat, Augustus eine neue Kolonie auch nach Parma sandte, erhielt sie den Namen Julia Augusta Parma. Die Zeit bestätiget selten, was Eitelkeit durch Anmaßung und Schmeichelei erhält. Der uralte Name Parma ist dieser Stadt allein verblieben. Alboin, König der Lombarden, bemächtigte sich ihrer im Jahr Christi 570. Pipin, König von Frankreich, nahm sie und Placenzia dem Altolf, einem Nachfolger des Alboin, ohngefähr zweihundert Jahr nachher, und schenkte beide, mit den Herzogthümern dieser Namen, wie auch Modena und Reggio dem heiligen Stuhle. Man behauptet, daß Karl der Große diese Schenkung seines Vaters soll bestätigt haben. Die Könige von Italien, Karls Nachfolger, und die Päpste behaupteten wechselsweise ihre Ansprüche auf Parma und Piacenza. In der Mitte des dreizehnten Jahrhunderts erlitt Parma eine zweijährige harte Belagerung von Friedrich dem Zweiten, und die Bürger retteten sich durch einen muthigen Ausfall, in welchem sie Friedrich nöthigten, die Stadt zu verlassen, und die kaiserliche Krone erbeuteten. Sich zu rächen, verwüstete Friedrich Piacenza. Beide Städte behaupten bald ihre Freiheit, bald wurden sie von Tyrannen beherrscht, waren bald den Gibellinnen, bald den Guelfen ergeben, mit Neigung, oder durch Zwang. Alexander Farnese, welcher als Papst den Namen Paul des Dritten annahm, belehnte mit beiden Herzogthümern seinen natürlichen Sohn, Peter Ludwig Farnese im Jahr 1545. Dieser ward wegen seiner Tyrannei zwei Jahr nachher ermordet, sein Sohn Octavius war ein Tyrann wie er. Gram über seines Sohnes und Enkels Grausamkeit soll den Papst im Jahr 1549 uns Grab beschleunigt haben. Dieser Sprosse des Hauses Farnese grünte bis zum Jahr 1727. Don Carlos, Infant von Spanien, und Sohn der Erbprinzessin Elisabeth Farnese, ward Herzog beider Länder. Als er nachher König beider Sicilien ward, erhielt sein Bruder Don Philipp diese Herzogthümer und das Herzogthum Guastalla. Sein Sohn regiert diese Länder itzt. Parma war das Vaterland des Cassius, des Schwagers, Freundes, und ersten Mitverschwornen des großen M. Brutus; und eines Dichters Cassius, von dem uns Horaz in einem Verse sagt, daß er sehr viel geschrieben habe. Der Fluß Parma fließet durch die Stadt. Diese ist groß, und mag wohl ehemals gegen sechzigtausend Einwohner enthalten haben. Ihre itzige Zahl wird auf vierzigtausend geschätzet. In den Kirchen sind schöne Gemählde. Im Dom ist die Kuppel von Correggio gemahlt, da aber diese Kirche sehr dunkel ist, erscheinet das Gemählde nicht zu seinem Vortheil, so wenig wie die auch von Correggio gemahlte Kuppel in der Kirche Johannes des Evangelisten. Man wirft Italiens Kirchen ihre Dunkelheit nicht mit Unrecht vor, und ich begreife nicht, wie man große Mahlern so oft anmuthen können, ihr Talent auf Kuppeln solcher Kirchen zu verschwenden, wo die feinsten Schönheiten des Pinsels verloren gehen. Der Märtyrertod der heiligen Constantia und des heiligen Placitus ist auch von Correggio, in der Kirche des Evangelisten Johannes. Die Heilige ist vortreflich gemahlt. Gegenüber stehet die Leiche Christi mit den heiligen Weibern, auch von diesem großen Mahler. In eben dieser Kirche ist Johannes, der das Evangelium schreibt, a Fresco von Correggio. Der Ausdruck heiliger Entzückung im schönen Kopfe des Apostels ist unnachahmlich. Die Kirche des heiligen Grabes ist geschmückt mit der Flucht nach Aegypten von Correggio. Dieses Gemählde heißet, La Madonna della Scodella, (Unsre liebe Frau mit der Schale) weil Maria eine Schale in der Hand hält, um das Kind Jesus zu speisen. Das Kind steht vor ihr, mit der einen Hand die Hand der Mutter ergreifend, die Hand Josephs mit der andern. Dieser pflückt Datteln von einem Palmbaum, dessen Zweige von schwebenden Engeln herunter gebeuget werden. Die schöne Idee ist vortreflich ausgeführt. Im neuen Palaste des Herzogs, welcher unmittelbar vor der Stadt liegt, waren ehmals vortrefliche Gemählde, welche Don Carlos mit sich nach Neapolis genommen hat. Nur ein Zimmer, welches a Fresco gemahlt ist, konnte nicht geplündert werden. Die Decke ist von Augustinus Caraccio, welcher während der Arbeit starb, man wollte sie lieber unvollendet, als von einer fremden Hand berühren lassen. Die Wände, welche gleich der Decke, Geschichten aus der Mythologie vorstellen, sind von seinen Schülern, deren Arbeit dem großen Meister Ehre macht. Der alte farnesische Palast ist reich an Merkwürdigkeiten. Hier ist das große berühmte Theater, das schönste und größte aus der neuen Zeit. Bernini war der Baumeister dieses Gebäudes; es soll über zwölftausend Zuschauer fassen, und so gut angelegt sein, daß nirgends der leiseste Laut der Spieler verloren geht, nirgends ein Wiederhall den lautesten Ruf der Leidenschaft verdoppelt. Das eigentliche Theater (oder der Sitze der Zuschauer) erhebt sich stufenweise in halber Ründung; die Logen bestehen aus einer mit Säulen geschmückten Gallerie. Die Scene ist von erstaunender Größe, welche der Täuschung sehr vortheilhaft seyn muß. Der Fußboden der Scene bedeckt eine große Tiefe. Jenen ließen die alten Herzoge aus dem Hause Farnese manchesmal abnehmen, diese mit Wasser, durch angebrachte Röhren, aus der Parma füllen, und Seeschlachten vorstellen. Das ganze Theater ist von Holz. Weil die Erleuchtung dieses Theaters sehr kostbar, und die mäßige Zahl des Publikums seiner Größe nicht angemessen ist, wird schon lange auf einem andern gespielt, und dieses Meisterstück der Kunst beginnet zu verfallen. In eben diesem Palaste ist die Akademie der Künste, und die Bibliothek. Diese ist sehr ansehnlich, unter andern reich an schönen Ausgaben, und soll gegen funfzigtausend Bände enthalten. Sie ist seit ungefähr funfzig Jahren gesammelt worden, denn die ehemalige nahm Don Carlos nebst der ganzen Gallerie der Gemählde mit sich nach Neapel. Nur ein Fresco-Gemählde von Correggio, welches Gott, der die heilige Jungfrau mit einem Sternenkranze krönet, vorstellt, ist in der Bibliothek zurück geblieben. Die größte Zierde vom Saal der Akademie, ja von ganz Parma, würde Don Carlos nicht hier gelassen haben, wenn sie nicht damals ein Nonnenkloster in der Stadt geschmückt hätte. Es ist die schönste Arbeit von Correggio. Die heilige Jungfrau hält das Kind Jesus auf ihrem Schooß, Maria Magdalena knieet halb, und legt ihre Wange Wange an den Fuß des Kindes, vor dem ein Engel mit einem auf geschlagnen Buche steht; im Vorgrunde steht der heilige Hieronymus mit seinem halb gesehenen Löwen, und hinter Magdalena ein Knabe mit einem Nardenkrüglein. Himmlische Schönheit und Grazie sind auf das ganze Gemählde in reichem Maße ausgegossen. Die menschlichen Alter und Geschlechte erscheinen hier veredelt und in sanfter Harmonie. Wiewohl das Stück über drittehalb hundert Jahr alt ist, athmet es, besonders in einiger Entfernung, jugendlichen Reiz der frischen Anmuth. Ich denke mit eine Sichel in der Hand des ehrwürdigen und mit Ehrfurcht auf das göttliche Kind hinschauenden Hieronymus, er ist mit ein Bild der Zeit, welche dieses Meisterstück des Pinsels schon so lange sah, und mit Ehrfurcht seiner schonte. Quellen und Literatur. *Reise in Deutschland, der Schweiz, Italien und Sicilien. von Friedrich Leopold Graf zu Stolberg. Königsberg und Leipzig, bei Friedrich Nicolovius, 1794. Kategorie: Reisen